Fanservice
by naruchanny
Summary: Hashi n. [Hashee] 1.Japanese for chopsticks.  2.The most popular rock band in America and to stay that way, they’re about to do what no band has done before...[Sasunaru. AU]
1. We have to do what?

Fanservice

Sasunaru. AU. Borders on Crack! This whole idea's ridiculous, but we're bored. So we wrote this! Random one-sided GaaKiba

Warnings: Swearing and weirdness! It's meant to be nice and funny, so don't take it too seriously.

We're HUGE perverts so we dedicate this to the perverts in all of us.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Then it came off in my hand…!_

Sai grabbed the microphone tighter and pulled it closer to his mouth. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and slid them down his chest and stroked his exposed lean abdomen. As the song reached its climax he fell to his knees thrusting out his slim hips. The crowd roared louder. His provocative voice became almost deafening as the volume increased. The sound flowed over the mass of people, lulling them into a euphoric state. It filled the room, the stage and made its way backstage. It traveled through the various hallways and rooms until finally it reached the band room of Hashi, the hottest band in the country. The voice reverberated throughout the tiny room, occupied by the band's five members.

Naruto covered his ears with his hands "I can't stand that guy. He's obsessed with penises!" He paced about the room growling to himself.

"Relax." A cool voice interjected 'We're the main act. Not Sai's pussy band."

Sasuke sat on the black leather couch, arms and legs crossed. Normally Sasuke wouldn't talk to anyone before a show but he much preferred to say something, than deal with a complaining Naruto.

Naruto calmed a bit sitting himself next to his dark haired band mate and let out a long sigh "You're right. But I hate that guy!"

Sasuke smiled remembering _their _rivalry,a few years back when they'd first met. It was almost as bad as Sai and Naruto's, only eventually they had became best friends. He was about to bring this up but Kiba loud as always, screamed across the room. "Hey no time to relax we're on SOON!"

Before a show, Kiba could never sit around like any of the other's, each concert he found a new physical activity to partake in. Today's choice was the treadmill.

"Don't tire yourself out Kiba." Shikamaru said putting down his book 'Clouds.' He lay against the tiny white couch, arms behind his head, picturing imaginary wisps of clouds. Shikamaru was known for his blasé demeanor, before a show he was either napping or reading.

"I need to be pumped man!" Kiba wiped sweat from his forehead with his palm.

"But you're breathless." Naruto stated.

Kiba had been running for so long that he was now down to his boxers. How he managed to take off his clothes while running was something only Kiba could accomplish.

"It's almost time, change into your outfit Kiba." A dark voice commanded. Gaara sat in the corner of the tiny room, legs crossed as if he'd just been meditating.

"Yeah, yeah I'm stoppin'." Kiba lowered the incline and switched off the machine. He grabbed a towel from the table and ruffled his hair with it.

If anyone could make Kiba listen it was the most subdued person in Hashi. Gaara leaned over and reached his toes. "You should stretch Kiba, it gets the blood flowing."

"Yeah yeah, you got your methods, I got mine"

"Don't fight love birds." Naruto joked singsong.

No one noticed the light pink tingeing Gaara's cheeks because just then a big man with big white hair, crashed into the room.

"Alright guys settle down and Kiba…get dressed" Red paint ran down the man's face, and not one of them questioned why it was there, in fact Hashi was used to their manager's odd perverted behavior. That's why they were also not surprised to see two women wrapped around each of his arms. "Hey Hashu…" he slurred.

"That's Hashi you idiot _drunken_ manager." Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. If he weren't such a great manager with so many connections, there was no way Naruto would put up with all his bulllshit. Jiraya's face got serious for a moment, excusing the women from the room.

"It so happens that I have a brilliant plan that will make you even bigger than 'Roots.'"

"What?! We're way more famous than them!" Naruto boasted.

"You guys may be the main act today, but have you heard the audience? They want an encore and-"

"What?!" Both Kiba and Naruto objected. "They're not even the main act!"

"I know but they're getting more popular every day. Magazines, TV shows, events, they all want 'em! What are you guys doing for the fans? The lead singer Sai wears those little shirts that show off his sexy belly."

"Auuuuugh!" They all complained.

"What? Fans like it!" Jiraya muttered under his breath "I do too."

"G-Gaara wears eyeliner!" Kiba pointed out.

"That's not enough!"

"What? You want us to wear little shirts too?" Sasuke scoffed.

"It wouldn't hurt. But I meant that I want you guys to provide 'fan service'."

"What's that?" Naruto questioned scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Slash, BL, Yaoi!"

They all stared at him blankly. Finally Naruto spoke. "What the hell is that you crazy old man?!"

"It's the new wave in Asia. For some reason girls go all gaga when they see guys acting gay."

A moment of silence followed. Kiba and Naruto had to think for a second before they yelled at the same time.

"What!"

They heard a small sound come from Gaara's corner, Sasuke was one hundred percent shocked, but only for a moment, Shikamaru muttered under his breathe "sick girls."

"So all we need is for two of you to act gay." Jiryia added nonchalantly.

Naruto stood up and waved his arms around hysterically. "What the hell?! This is probably for you old man pervert!"

"Yeah" Kiba agreed "If I had to do that I'd quit."

They all retreated back to their own seats, disregarding their manager's idea completely.

The music stopped suddenly and a woman with a headset came in. "You guys are on in fifteen minutes."

"I'll do it if it means being number one." All eyes darted to where Sasuke was sitting. He sat impassive as ever, unaffected by his own words.

Hashi looked around confused, wondering if maybe the loud music had affected their hearing.

"Uh…Did Sasuke just say…"

The door opened again, revealing a flushed and sweaty Sai. He stood proud in the doorway, the same exact smile he always wore plastered on his face. His exposed midriff was moist with beads of sweat. His short black hair looked liked he'd just come in from the rain, it was drenched and glued to his scalp. His black leather outfit, though ridiculous, somehow suited the pale boy. He wore tight fitting black pants that accentuated his slim figure and long legs. But his pants were nothing compared to his famous small black chemise that exposed his entire stomach. The shirt was lined with red cloth around the shoulders, one sleeve was long coming down to his gloved hand, while the other arm was fully exposed, no sleeve at all. He walked in chin up, sporting brilliance as if he was entering a room of adoring fans.

His presence caused everyone in the room to grumble and mutter. Naruto was the only one unable to mask his distaste. "Don't walk into other people's rooms you megalomaniac!" Naruto screamed. He stood up, ready to take on the bastard.

Sai simple walked past Naruto, disregarding him as if he were a bug. From their past experiences Sai knew the best way to get to Naruto was to ignore him completely.

"Awww" Kiba covered his ears "Not this again! You're last fight made the tabloids…and it was actually real."

"It was his fault! That weirdo put his finger into his belly button and then put it in my ear!" Naruto shuddered, trying to repress the memory of last year's music awards. Yes it was just last year that Sai thought it would be funny to do such a disgusting thing on national television. That was of course retaliation for Naruto's behavior a month before that, when on a photo shoot covering local bands, Naruto used his signature move 'a thousand years of pain' on Sai, resulting in a visit to the hospital.

"Did you hear the fans calling for US, not Hashi?" He looked around smugly, not noticing most of them weren't even paying attention to _him._ After all it was Naruto who was bothered by him the most, occasionally he would get a rise out of Kiba but when that happened Gaara would interfere. The other three members were simply used to Sai and Naruto's disputes. Shikamaru had said it best when he called the guy "troublesome."

"Psshht!" Kiba snorted "Big deal, you guys were performing, Mr. State the obvious."

"Shut up dog lover!"

"Watch it Baikan." Gaara threatened. He stood, finally finishing his stretching, and slowly made his way over to the smirking Sai.

"You don't scare me" Sai stood on his tippy toes, now towering over Gaara. "Unlike you, I have a penis."

"Laaame" Kiba mocked.

"What the heck is up with you and penises?!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're not worth my time." Gaara stated darkly, proceeding to the restroom.

Jiraiya finally interrupted "Alright lets break it up. You guys are on soon."

"See you 'has-beens' later. I mean, you 'never-have-beens'." They all stared confused, including Sai. Without another word he walked out, not sure if he won the argument.

Naruto, madder than ever, slammed the door shut. "Alright I'll do it! As long as it means I don't loose to that bastard. Hold me Teme!" he ran toward Sasuke with open arms.

Sasuke stared at the smiling Naruto running closer and closer.

"We don't have to do it when we're not in public idiot." He swatted him away, Naruto fell to the floor and rubbed his face.

"But, you have to get used to it Sasuke" Naruto whined.

"What do we have to do?" Sasuke murmured.

"Well based on these pictures I printed out." Jiraiya pulled out photos from his red jacket and held them out.

"Wah!?" They all shamelessly gathered around.

"AAAAHHHH! It's two guys!" Naruto cried out "what are they doing?!"

Jiraiya smiled "Fanservice."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	2. Maybe he likes it

Chapter 2: Maybe he likes it.

* * *

Naruto was never one to be nervous in _any _situation, even the minute before a show; he was never the one to pace around frantically…like Sasuke. He was also never the one running in place like Kiba or fidgeting in a corner like Gaara and he most definitely was never the one to be throwing up, like Shikamaru was now.

So then why did he have those cursed butterflies fluttering in his stomach now? Sure before each show he was always exhilarated, every hair on his arms stood on end in excitement and his heart pumped so loud he could hear it in his ears. But today it was_ that_ feeling, the tingling in the stomach, the slight dizziness, the sweaty palms. He hated feeling this way; this wasn't the way you should feel before a show, not for him at least.

Music was the only thing that made him feel alive; he didn't need to feel anxious for that. Many times he tried to calm his nerves, silently reassuring himself.

_This is to stay number one._

_It's to beat that cocky bastard._

That helped, picturing that arrogant smile, yes, that smile fueled his drive. He would never allow Sai to surpass him. From the moment he met him, he'd hated him. If it meant being…erm...closer to Sasuke, he would do it. He Hsw

Before he knew it, Naruto was being herded out on the stage. It was dark as always, he made his way through dark assuming his position. Naruto barely made out the shapes of his fellow members; he looked at the stadium of people. Already there was flashing camera lights directed right at them.

The fans knew Hashi was coming on, the lights had dimmed and the anticipation grew. Thousands of yells collected, echoing into a single hum of chaos.

Naruto picked up his Gibson Les Paul, placing the red and black strap over his shoulders. The guitar fit snuggly into his body molding its curvy shape to his form.

The sound grew, deafening in his ears, buzzing in his chest, he could even taste the anticipation; it was warm on his tongue ready to be eaten. Just when the sound barrier threatened to break, Naruto plucked the familiar strings, moving his other blistered fingers along the frets. The sound that came out was the familiar tune all fans immediately recognized as their hit song "Carousel." Almost immediately, Shikamaru came in with the drums and Gaara with the bass, flaunting the low sound of the tune. Kiba's guitar came in, finally making the song into a whole. The vibrations of the sound carried throughout the dome, pumping the hearts of all. When everyone's blood coursed with the song, it was then that Sasuke began to sing.

"The world is spinning quickly.

Will you wait with for me or will you fall with me?"

The stage illuminated, exposing the five members of Hashi. Half the fans shrieked at the top of their lungs and the other half attempted to sing along. Surmounting above the shouting and howls Sasuke's deep sultry voice rang out. As he sang his voice weaved throughout the dome, spellbinding all its occupants. Sasuke cast his spell moving about the stage, seductively feeding words into the microphone. His black hair shimmered as he moved sweat drops fell surrounding him in sparkles.

"We've had our time and now we're through"

Every move he made, every gesture was watched by thousands of fans. His face was on two large screens behind him for those toward the back. Sasuke walked from the catwalk to the left and right of the stage, occasionally stopping to sing by Naruto on the left or Gaara on the right.

Naruto's body moved with each strum of his guitar, swaying along to his own rhythm. Every once in a while he'd move around the stage, strumming his guitar harder than normal to please the audience. He'd smile and wink at some of the lucky fans. Two songs in, he abandoned Hashi's signature black dress coat and threw it in the audience.

Gaara had followed Naruto's example by taking off his coat and throwing it in the audience. Although unlike Naruto, Gaara had been shirtless and the fans roared even louder as Gaara's toned chest was exposed decorated by a long silver chain, a small trinket at the end. His skin glowed in the bright color-changing light, his eyeliner spread with the sweat and his hair was soaked resulting in a deeper shade of red. He'd close his eyes and pluck the thick strings, feeling each vibration in his calloused fingertips. On stage Gaara stayed cool and collected as if the music had possessed him.

Kiba had the most energy of them all, he jumped along with the fans, sweat beading off his skin. His whole body lost to the music, his head bashed along to the sound of the rocky tune. He'd stray from his position in center left. When Naruto had his big guitar solo, Kiba rested the guitar on his thigh and vigorously shook his leg to the beat. (1)

Shikamaru played the drums flawlessly, somehow maintaining a bored look on his face. He was the only band member to keep the black coat on. He sat beating the drums and he couldn't help but grin at the male fans who had copied his hairstyle. Between songs he'd throw extra drumsticks into the audience.

Naruto would have forgotten all about the "fanservice" if it had not been for the white head of hair that shook in the corner of his eye. Three songs in, he looked over at the side of the stage. Jiraiya was mouthing words to him. Naruto did his best to ignore him but every time he turned his head toward the side of the stage, Jiraiya would be there shaking his head like a maniac. During the fourth song, he looked again and this time Jiraiya was holding up a sign, in bold black letters Naruto read aloud "FANSERVICE."

Naruto shook his head. He wanted to yell 'I changed my mind.' Talking about it backstage and actually being on stage were two completely different things.

_What was I thinking?_

_There's no way I could pretend to be gay! _

_Sasuke's probably forgotten all about it too._

_Those pictures were way too weird._

Naruto felt a new wave of adrenaline. Only this wasn't from the thrill of performing. He was anxious, his hands felt sweatier than usual, he felt the sweat on his fingers stick to the frets, and he'd steal nervous glances at Sasuke.

_He wouldn't do anything right?_

So far he had been performing as usual. Naruto liked Sasuke on stage; he became a different person entirely. He wasn't the bastard best friend he knew for years. He was an enigma, untouchable, the very definition of idol.

Naruto let out a long breathe.

_Yeah! There is no way in hell SASUKE would do anything like that._

_And why the hell does my chest feel like it's gonna explode?_

_Stupid Jiraiya it was him showing us all those weird pictures!_

He turned to glare at his perverted manager, but only air received his hatred.

_Where did he disappear to? How does he do that?!_

He looked back at Shikamaru who had apparently seen the entire interaction. He continued to play the drums with an uninterested look on his face until he rolled his eyes and mouthed 'just do it.'

_What?! Not you too Shikamaru! What's the world coming to?_

Naruto strummed the E chord, and swirled back around only to see Sasuke's face centimeters form his own!

Naruto jolted backwards in surprise stumbling over his feet, he quickly regained his composure and stood straight. When Sasuke continued to move towards him, Naruto swayed away from the singer, slowly backing away from him. He felt his lower back bump into a speaker and before he could panic, Sasuke loomed closer until his upper body tilted over Naruto. Sasuke positioned himself over the blonde for all to see. He brought his face ever so closer to Naruto's to the point where his soaked bangs lightly brushed Naruto's lips.

The microphone appeared between them and Sasuke continued to sing but Naruto heard no words. He could have sworn his heart was beating out of his chest, or maybe it was the drums. He absentmindedly licked his lips tasting salt.

Only his senses seemed to remain. His fingers memorized the beat and strummed on their own, each strike to the guitar was harder than the last. His ears heard the cheers somehow get louder. His eyes concentrated on Sasuke's face, so close to his, singing to him?

In a smooth low voice Sasuke sang:

"Meet me tonight."

Naruto felt the warm breathe spread across his face, sending small sparks throughout his body. Sasuke smiled devilishly, his black hair spread across his forehead. In the million thoughts that passed through his mind, he could only picture how the audience saw this. He pictured Sasuke leaning over him, his hips moving along to the beat. He felt Sasuke's hips slide over the guitar repeatedly, distorting the sound. The weight of the guitar pressed into Naruto's own hips, sending numbing sensations throughout his body. He felt a sound come out of his mouth but he couldn't tell what it was, it was lost in the screams.

He was glad he was holding the guitar, that way something was between them. In any case they were too close, way too close. There faces were practically touching!

_Sasuke's warm. _

There eyes locked. Sasuke's usually dark eyes flickered with a deep hunger wavering to a sad longing, it was gone in an instant and Naruto wasn't sure if he'd seen it.

Before the blonde knew it, Sasuke was slowly walking away, his back turned toward Naruto. Naruto stood flustered his body in overdrive. He felt way hotter than usual and the fans' cries turned into blurs of sounds. He looked around the stage dizzily. The three of them eyed him worriedly; Sasuke was on the catwalk again, kneeling over and touching hands.

Naruto realized he had stopped playing; he quickly found the tune and joined in again. He plastered a smile on his face hoping no one had noticed. He immersed himself into the music again and quickly forgot all about the weird feeling. If it was one thing Naruto loved about music it had the ability to make him forget, even the strangest of things.

The concert passed by faster than usual, before he knew it Naruto saw Sasuke thanking the crowd. Naruto shook his head and followed Shikamaru backstage, his feet moving on their own. He ignored the usual items being thrown on stage. And he barely processed Sai who had been standing on the sidelines, a disgusted look on his face. Any other day Naruto would have laughed in his face, mocked him all the way to the dressing room. But today Naruto's mind was elsewhere.

Jiryaya came up to them somewhat more sober than he had been earlier. He clasped his hands together "Alright that was a great show, you almost got me excited." He put his hands on Naruto shoulder, he shrugged his shoulders till Jiraya let go.

"Fuck I never knew we could have such a great show." Kiba said sitting tired, even Kiba had his limits. "And, that girls were so perverted."

"That was incredible." Naruto said disbelieving.

"The energy was high" Shikamaru put in almost excitedly. Maybe he was smiling but Shikamaru's face came out looking worried.

"Wait." Naruto shook his head suddenly as if just realizing something. "I'm never doing that again, what are you guys talking about?! That was freaky."

"Well, you didn't really do anything if you know what I mean. Sasuke did all the work. Come on Naruto don't be a spoil sport." Kiba gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"Yeah _Naruto_ don't make such a big deal out of it." Came a deep voice, a wet Sasuke arrived from the side of the stage, casually drinking a bottle of water.

"Eh... Sasuke what the hell? I didn't know you could be so weird, that didn't make you totally uncomfortable."

A woman handed Sasuke a towel and he wiped his face with it. "Not really, doesn't really matter, come on we've been closer before." He couldn't help but give Naruto a sweet smile.

Naruto backed away "What the hell Sasuke? Whaddyatalkingabout?!"

Kiba scrunched his eyebrows "Whaddya mean closer?"

Sasuke shrugged already looking bored with the conversation "It doesn't matter." He said again.

"What the-" Naruto began.

Jiryaya interfered. "Alright go get cleaned up and then you guys have the meet and greet with the fans who won backstage passes. And don't stay up late because tomorrow you have a busy day, you'll be…"

Naruto froze "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!"

People scurried around the band, packing up speakers and adjusting electrical equipment. Not even _they _paid attention to the blonde.

Jiryaya continued "The photo shoot at the beach..."

Naruto let out a long groan and stomped his way toward their dressing room, ignoring his band mates turned weird. He bumped into Gaara, who was making his way out of the bathroom toward the band.

"Gaara! Gaara you'll understand. That was weird and sick right?" He put his arm on Gaara as if resting after long run.

Gaara frowned and moved a hair out of Naruto's eyes. In his usual deep voice he simply stated "I approve." And joined the other members.

Naruto let out a frustrated cry. "Not Gaara." He went to the dressing room and slammed the door "What's wrong with the world?"

He sat on the white couch, in silence, trying his hardest to concentrate, on what, he didn't know. The sound of music and people flooded in from outside but all that Naruto heard was muffles.

After a while he got bored and mimicked playing his Les Paul. He invented a tune on the spot. It was nice and steady; it would compliment Sasuke's vocals perfectly.

A few minutes later, the last person he wanted to the see came bursting through the door. Sasuke came in and sat down next to him.

Naruto looked up slowly, giving Sasuke a hopeless look.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned closer to him. He positioned himself so that he was sitting really close to Naruto, resting his hand on his thigh "Does it really bother you Naruto?"

The blonde let out another groan and lay on the couch resting his legs on Sasuke's lap. "I don't know it…it made me feel so weird" he didn't feel the need to mention the fact that he wasn't sure if it was a good weird or a bad weird. He rested his forearm across his eyes and scratched his head with his other hand. "Did it really_ not_ bother you that much?"

Sasuke had his eyes closed too "Honestly…no, in a weird way it felt natural." He opened his eyes and stared at the blonde.

Naruto was already looking at him, eyebrows raised.

"Not to say I liked it, Dobe. I just meant, the energy is always so high, I almost feel like I could do anything, you know what I mean?"

Naruto let out a small chuckle and hid his face in his arms. "Of course I know what you mean, I'm right on stage with you. It does feel like we can take over the entire world if we wanted." He uncovered his eyes and looked up at Sasuke grinning. "If only for those two hours"

"Yeah." Sasuke stood up, placing Naruto's legs back on the couch. He made his way through the usual mess of CD's, food wrappers and dirty clothes, reaching the walk-in closet.

The door opened and this time Shikamaru came in, his dark coffee brown hair falling over his shoulders. His face displayed utter annoyance.

"Going for a new look?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah right" Shikamaru went to the dresser and shuffled through the top drawer.

"Troublesome fan stole my rubber band." He shut the door a little rougher than necessary, signaling for the blonde to shut up. He began looking in the other drawer, mixing up its contents.

A smile crept up to Naruto's lips. Never knowing when to stop he continued "I'm sure she just wanted to see you with your hair down, I mean, _I've_ never even seen you with your hair down you look so pretty." He allowed himself to laugh, holding his stomach, rolling around the couch.

Shikamaru shook his head and pulled out a rubber band from the drawer. In swift expert motions, Shikamaru tied up his hair in his usual ponytail in a matter of seconds. "For your information…" he said through gritted teeth "It was a guy."

Naruto fell off the couch and rolled around the floor, laughing even harder.

Sasuke walked out of the dressing room. "Why did you tell him _that?_ You know he was bound to just laugh at you even more." Sasuke shook his head and walked back into the closet.

"Well I figured I might as well give him one last laugh before he goes all gay." He sat on his couch and picked up his book not even trying to hide his grin.

Naruto sobered and sat up, resting on his hands. "Actually me and Sasuke discussed it and we decided we're not going to do this whole 'Fanservice' anymore a.k.a. Jiraya's perverted-ness." He raised up his hands to put the 'Fanservice' in quotations. He lifted himself off the floor and sat on the couch.

Sasuke walked out of the closet, a black t-shirt halfway on, he pulled it down and sat next to Shikamaru. "I though we decided to do it." He said distractedly as he finished putting on his shoes.

"What?" Naruto said confused "But I thought you..."

Sasuke stood up and went over to Naruto's couch and sat next to him. "Naruto there's something I've never told you." Sasuke looked down at his lap, his hair covering his face.

"Sasuke what is it?" Naruto asked concerned at Sasuke's sudden change of attitude.

"Naruto" Sasuke said faintly, he placed a hand on his shoulder "Naruto, I have to be number one, so we have to do this."

'I don't understand" The blonde said shaking his head.

"My grandma on her deathbed I promised..." Sasuke stopped to stifle a laugh- cry. He quickly buried his head in his hands.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered. "What did you promise?" He placed a hand on his shoulder reassuredly.

"I promised I would be number one in whatever I did." Sasuke buried his face deeper into his hands and leaned on his thighs. Odd choking sounds came from him.

"Sasuke you're starting to scare me." He scratched his head giving the situation a real thought. He moved his hands about, a habit he had when he was nervous. Then finally "but if it means _that _much to you. I'll do it." He looked at Sasuke worriedly.

Shikamaru was smiling at the obvious lie.

"Sasuke I'll go tell Jiryaya right now if you just calm down." Naruto stood up bordering on panic.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Okay I'm going" Naruto practically ran out the door.

When Shikamaru was sure he was gone, he casually asked. "What was that about?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I love freaking him out."

"Fair enough"

* * *

"Oh yeah that's it! A little to the left, right there! Sasuke! You got it!"

Sasuke remained in the uncomfortable position, as long as it pleased _him. _

Sasuke lay on the golden sands of Hawaii. It was nearing sunset and the weather was perfect. He really should have been having a good time, however, he couldn't remember a time he was ever more _un_comfortable. Not only did he have to deal with the weird photographer but the tiny grains made his whole body itchy, it didn't help that he was scantily clad in navy blue briefs. His upper body weight rested on his left arm, his right leg rested on his left. He scowled at the photographer who strangely seemed to like it.

The photographer, Sarutobi, was one of the most famous around. When he heard Hashi was promoting the new brand of underwear he volunteered for the photo shoot. He insisted on applying Gaara's eyeliner and tying up Shikamaru's ponytail. He even styled Sasuke's signature hair calling it "duck-butt hair." When that happened the band went dead, they all stared eagerly at Sasuke, waiting for him to burst.

Surprisingly Sasuke let out a weird dark chuckle in approval. When the other members saw this they sent him questioningly glances, he shrugged his shoulders and patted his hair.

"Now, Naruto why don't you look a little to the left and look flirtier; pucker your lips!"

It was hard for the band members to even look at the photographer he kept swaying his hips when ever he got excited, they had all silently agreed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Okay we'll take a break, while I refill my camera." He grinned and blew a kiss at them.

"Good job guys." Jiraiya came from behind the screen holding a coconut drink. "We have this part of the beach closed off for you guys from here to there." He pointed to a far off cliff in the distance. The beach was empty except for their photo shoot and the crew. Barricades had been set up around the area and guards maintained the perimeter. Far off they heard the shrieking and screaming of fans. "Don't go past the gates and don't get wet yet."

Shikamaru sauntered over to the water walking along the shores, waiting for the waves to run along his feet.

"I'm going to walk Akamaru." Kiba called as he ran gesturing Akamaru to follow.

"Do you wanna build a sand castle Kiba?" Gaara asked he was carrying a small red bucket and a tiny shovel.

Kiba shook his head "Next time Gaara, I have to walk Akamaru or he'll get pissed."

Gaara nodded and made his way halfway down the beach, where he found a good place to start digging for sand.

"I wanna swim." Naruto grinned at the water.

"Hold on you two." Jiraya grabbed them by the bare shoulders. "I have a good plan for you guys."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look before turning back to their manager.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"See them." Jiraya pointed to fence a hundred feet from them. People with cameras stood taking photos of the band. "I allowed them to come, so they can see you two in action."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing weird, just take a walk along the beach toward the cliff, you know? Hold hands. Whatever."

Naruto whined "Why now? I wanna swim."

"You can swim AFTER the photo shoot, but for now GO" he pointed toward the cliff and shoved them.

They slowly made their way past the photographers toward the cliff. Walking close, not really talking. When the press noticed them they snapped shots.

"So dobe enjoying it?' Sasuke flashed him a smile.

'Ah! Sasuke what's with that face? Is that a smile?' Naruto covered his own protectively.

"Yeah idiot the press can see our faces right now." He grit his teeth and moved a little closer to the blonde. So that every once in a while, their shoulders touched.

"Why are we doing a boxers ad in the middle of the beach again?' Naruto turned to Sasuke for the answer.

Sasuke shrugged "Who knows Jiraiya just said to do whatever the 'great' Sarutobi told us to. Besides that…" He grinned at Naruto and put his lips by his ear, in a soft voice he whispered. "How does it feel to be walking in your underwear by me?"

"Sasuke stop" Naruto backed away from him. Sasuke closed the gap and continued to walk by him. "Why are you being so weird again?"

Sasuke looked sad for a minute "My dear grandmother." Sasuke eyes welled up.

Naruto changed the subject before Sasuke could start up again. "Oh look Sasuke" Naruto pointed toward the cliff where the waves hit the rocky edges. "Race ya there" He sprinted toward the water.

"Cheater" Sasuke yelled after him. A fire burned in the Uchiha's eyes; everyone knew how competitive he was. Even when it came to the smallest of competitions Sasuke would always wanna come out on top.

So when the blonde had sprinted off, Sasuke's desire to win took over and he dashed after the blonde. Before he knew what he was doing Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground. Naruto fell face forward Sasuke landing on top of him. Sasuke shifted to his knees and waited for Naruto to turn around, so he could gloat.

He heard gasps and a few squeals erupting from the crowd of onlookers. Realizing where he was he casually sunk to the floor next to Naruto and smiled at the cameras. Naruto sat up and rubbed his face.

Suddenly Sasuke lunged at Naruto bringing his face onto the blondes head. From the photographers point a view they looked like they were snuggling. But in truth Sasuke ferociously bit onto a blonde clump of hair and grit his teeth.

He pulled away and grinned at Naruto hair in mouth.

Naruto let out a long "Fuuuuuuuck" and grabbed onto his hair.

"Did you just bite some of my hair off?"

Sasuke wiped the hairs from his mouth "No."

"What the hell?"

"Well you cheated what do you expect?" Sasuke stood spitting the last of the hairs on the sand. He wiped the sand off and held out his had to Naruto.

Naruto scoffed at him and stood up by himself, also patting himself off. Sasuke began lightly patting the thin orange clothe that covered Naruto's bare skin.

"What are you a freak?"

"There you go." He said as he gave one final hard smack.

Before Naruto could freak out, Jiraiya called them over.

"Hey guys." Jiraiya waved his hands "it's time to start shooting again."

They eyed Jiraiya suspiciously as he began talking to the press. He waved his hands about enthusiastically and gestured toward Sasuke and Naruto.

They noticed Gaara had built a miniature sand castle. It stood proud in all its' mini glory. A tiny moat surrounded the small castle it connected to the water so when the waves came in it filled up with water.

A little after noon they took another break. Gaara went back to building his sand castle and this time Kiba joined him. It was the only time the rock god Gaara could look so much like a child.

Shikamaru took a nap on the sand and fell into a light slumber. Akamaru began pawing his way around the sleeping Shikamaru and slowly buried Shikamaru in sand. At the rate he was going Akamaru could have him buried by next year.

Sasuke and Naruto sat by the water letting the rolling waves hit their feet.

Sasuke drew small designs in the dampened sand while Naruto watched mesmerized. After awhile Naruto began giving Sasuke weird looks.

"You don't have to look at me ALL the time you know, the cameras are gone." Sasuke teased.

"It's just" Naruto paused and ran a hand along Sasuke's shoulder and down his skin.

Sasuke slightly shivered and gazed deeply into Naruto's eyes. In a hoarse voice he managed "Naruto you...?"

"Sasuke you're starting to burn." He touched his shoulder again and this time Sasuke looked at his own skin, it was pink and dry.

"That's it." Sasuke stood up and called everyone's attention.

Five minutes later they were packing up and getting ready to go. They finished their photo shoot early because of the burning Sasuke.

Kiba and Gaara recalled a similar incident about a year ago, Kiba gladly opened up too the rest of the crew. "It was during our last tour, during a gig in Long Beach he fell asleep on the beach and got a shade darker. When he came to he threw a hissy fit and locked himself into his hotel room." The crowd that had assembled around Kiba burst out laughing.

When the laughter died down, Kiba continued through tears "Wait that's not it! He stubbornly stayed in his room till his skin returned to his natural color. We had to cancel a week worth of concerts!" The crowd hooted with laughter, the loudest cackle came form Jiraya who sat himself in front of Kiba, drinking his fifth coconut Maui Wowi.

By this time Sasuke stood under a dark umbrella destroying the portion of sand castle Kiba had built.

Finally a bald spot and ruined sand castle later they assembled on their bus and prepared for their next gig, which was some talk show with two comedic hosts. Jiraya explained that the duo was known for their craziness and that they better be funny.

* * *

A/N: Wow this took a while. I apologize. There were so many changes made to this chapter and I'm still not quite sure its what I wanted. ROOTS will probably be in the next chapter and I have yet to decide it's members. Any suggestions?

Fangirling part 1: I was at a MCR concert once and when Gerard was talking he wished Mikey a Happy Birthday and hugged him. I don't think we thought about it at all cause me and my sisters just screamed like fangirls. Gerard laughed at us. It was funny I guess we just saw two guys hugging and got excited XD. Yes, so that's my story. Note: I do not slash Gerard and Mikey. Like I said, we weren't thinking...but we did make Gerard smile! XD


End file.
